


泽菲兰·瓦诺丹的嘉年华

by YuriApocalypse



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Decapitation, Execution, Gang Rape, Guro, M/M, Scat, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriApocalypse/pseuds/YuriApocalypse
Summary: 熄灭黑暗中的星光，才能燃起燎原的希望之火。砍下那成熟的树枝，才能编成阿波罗的桂冠。
Kudos: 19





	泽菲兰·瓦诺丹的嘉年华

熄灭黑暗中的星光，才能燃起燎原的希望之火。

我在看到那张传单的时候，已经是接近午夜。那天我因为想要给新的故事收集创作素材，一直在外奔波。随着掌权的前教皇的消失，我们同龙族的关系即将迎来新的转折：这几日人们的情绪因这一点而高涨，酒馆的灯光几乎是彻夜不熄。我同样是如此，可比起喜悦的情绪，更多却是对未来的不安和迷茫。这个由贵族支配的宗教国家，今后该何去何从？我亦想一醉方休，在不省人事中熬过这段黑暗的日子，但我发紧的钱袋却不准我如此——我曾是一位贵族老爷的御用编剧，如今却因为突如其来的变故被解雇。睡在狭小的房间里，听着老鼠爬过木板的裂缝，听着漏风的窗被变革的狂风吹得咔咔作响，我不禁泪流满面：我早就只会撰写让老爷的脸上拧出笑容的文字，如今我却可能要揣测几十、几百人的内心，这怎么可能啊！倘若写不出被人称赞的故事，我就更无法拿到报酬了。或许我最后只得抛弃我满腹的才思，做个默默无名的抄写员，想到此处，我就更觉悲哀。我一直这样睡了许多天，只靠面包干和冷水果腹，终是决定了我不愿过这种傀儡般的生活。所以今天一大早，我拿上笔和几页白纸，重新干起了我被雇佣前干过的活儿。  
我已很久没和平民接触过，对于如今的我来说，直观的了解他们的感受才能更好确定我的定位。至于那些提拔我，又为了自保将我踢开的旧贵族...同样的事情我可不愿再接受第二次，让别的奴才去为他们干事吧。经过一整天的奔波，我的皮靴都罩了一层云雾街的灰土。不过我的劳累还是值得的，我决定将目光放在当前，从那些贵族浪漫的幻想中脱身而出，创作一部描绘教皇倒台后底层平民生活的作品。我没胆量说自己曾经为贵族办事，为了和他们混熟，我只说我是个落魄的作家，想借此机会为贫民争取到更多权利。果不其然，当我说出这一番话之后，从他们口中听到了许多，有对总骑士长艾默里克的不满，对教皇歪曲历史的深恶痛绝，也有对那位异国英雄的赞赏。我好似挖到了宝，急忙将这一切记录下来。至于我的承诺...如果我的新书有一定的影响力，那么我想它会兑现的。  
我一直在埋头工作，胡乱的记录了许多页纸。时间已快到午夜，我想再回到忘忧骑士亭看看那一处是否有狩猎归来的佣兵相聚。反正酒馆旁边就是能提供住宿的九霄云舍。我的身体疲惫，双腿走的酸痛，但大脑却相当精神，连两眼都闪闪发光。我能感到我的思想就像一束路灯，照亮了漆黑夜晚之下的小巷。与此同时，那张沾了污渍的传单，就像被光吸引的飞蛾般，向我扑来，最终停在我脚边的地面上。  
像是被它所吸引一般，我弯腰拾起了那张脏污的纸。我这才感觉到与其说它是传单，更像是某个报纸上撕下来的一句话，使用的并不是新闻稿的写法，而是像广告一样提供了联系地址和收费方式，总之，是很业余的一篇东西。

我们抓到了歪曲历史的罪人，他虽然虚弱但并未死去，天空泛白的时候就押去刑场。支付两百金币可以对他为所欲为，但不要将他杀死，毕竟死对他来说可是大赦。

上面的地址，指向了正教派所占据的一处建筑的地下。这时我才想到，我还从未采访稿否认教皇纂改历史的正教派。他们其中虽然多是贵族子弟，但居然还有不少平民拥戴者。在那其中，还有些士兵和骑士。被那串玩笑似的文字所吸引，我抱有一丝对千古罪人的好奇，鬼迷心窍的朝着那上面所写的地址走去，一脚迈入了深暗的小巷。  
为我指路的那一盏灯熄灭了。  
我走进了一个黑暗的大厅，只有惨白的月光透进来照亮大理石的黑白地板。这里寂静得可怕，踏在石板上都能发出让人浑身为之一震的声响。我在那打磨的相当光滑，有如镜子一样的地板上看到了自己的脸：肮脏，饥饿，目光灰暗，两颊消瘦。我衣衫褴褛，身体疲惫，追随着月光洒下的轨迹退下这棋盘，走下螺旋的狭窄楼梯。通往地下的楼梯又长又深，刚开始还有月光指引我，可等再转了几个弯，这唯一的一束光也消失了。等我走到一扇窄门前时，我已不知道过去了多久，也不知道我到底身在何处。  
我敲了敲门没人应答，监牢似的铁门上方原本紧闭着的长方形切口却突然打开了。看上去是要投币进去，我从我那轻巧的钱袋里数出两百金币，取出剩下的几个硬币装进衣兜里，将那只袋子塞进切口里。我听见金币撞到什么金属的底端发出的清脆响声，然后有只手把它们抓出来。又过了一会儿，沉重的门把手转动起来，铁门打开了一个可供一人通过的缝隙。从那里探出来一张男人的脸，然后他挪到一旁留出我进来的位置。  
“你来晚了，值钱的东西我们拿完了，可能分不到最后一口羹喽。”  
他那么说着，又将门锁上。一股血混着什么东西的腥臭瞬间袭卷了我的鼻腔，弄得我胃部一阵翻江倒海，即使没吃东西也还是想吐，这时我才开始环顾四周。这里只点了几盏昏暗的油灯，即便只是如此，对在黑暗中行走了很久的我来说还是有些刺眼。等适应了那灯光，我才注意到血渍的来源是地上的几具尸体。他们或是穿着骑士的制服，或是穿着华贵的长袍，无论是哪个都彰显了这些人曾是贵族的身份；这些人有的被长枪刺穿了胸口，有的被砍头，也有身上插了好几箭的凄惨死状。这些尸体被丢在四周无人问津，而再往里一些的角落里聚集了不少和我与给我开门的男人打扮相似的人。我大概能够猜测到这里发生了什么，平民袭击了这些守旧派的贵族并且杀死了他们。令人胆寒的是我竟对这一切麻木了一般，根本感受不到害怕。  
我们只是将他们曾对我们做的事，加倍奉还了而已。  
“我们占领了这个据点。”男人朝我解释着，“这些人大费周章，就是为了保护那人。听到他还活着的时候，我们也一样大吃一惊咧。”  
“他”就是指那位教皇的亲信，被冠上扭曲历史、欺骗人民的罪名的，苍穹骑士团的一员吧。他们有十二人，那么是其中的哪一位呢...？我这样思考着，目光落到人群附近，在油灯的照射下那里似乎是有个模糊的人影，一动不动，估计也是死去的贵族吧。  
“他原本是在我们中间的，但进来后想带他走。”男人顺着我的目光解释到，他的眼神间透露出轻蔑，“哪怕他主子连话都讲不出来也要拼死拥护，这群人可是养了几条忠诚的狗的。”  
我没有回答他的话，从那脸被火枪打的血肉模糊的尸体旁走过，也不看他一眼。这样的人生时没什么价值，死后自然也不被铭记。我朝着人群聚集的最密集的地方走去，那些最外围的人给我让出了些位置，让我得以看到里面正发生什么。  
当我看到那一切时，我感到一股寒流蹿过我的全身，让我忍不住打了个寒战。最深层的恐怖与敬畏感逐渐浮现上来，那是一幅让人觉得如同活地狱一般的景象：一旁破旧的木桌上放着的一盏油灯自上而下的照亮了整张床。与其说是床铺，倒不如说只是个躺人的破败木板。在持续的施压下已经支撑不住朝着一侧倾斜过去。淡金色头发的男人就躺在那张木板上，他的全身力气都被抽干，如同一个断线的木偶一般破败。细瘦的手脚垂下来，上面布满了鞭打的痕迹。雪白的皮肤绽放开来，自里面扭出了鲜红美艳的花朵。红肿之处，艳若桃花；溃烂之时，美如乳酪。触目惊心的伤痕上黏着白色的污浊——我想我明白那股血味以外的恶臭来自于何处了。那男人身上沾着精液，无论是他前额的发丝，毫无血色的嘴角，还是被打的皮开肉绽的身体。那些污浊的液体在他大腿处量最多，甚至在胯根处堆积起了一个混着血丝的小水洼。油灯柔和的橘光打在他身上，却只是徒增了几分恐怖。他的脸上毫无血色，根本不像是个活着的人。从他无神的翠绿眼睛中映出摇曳的火光，和歪曲的施暴者的面庞。泽菲兰·瓦诺丹，苍穹骑士团总骑士长，他的荣耀，美誉，信念，他所曾拥有的一切都离他而去，湮灭在他所跟随的教皇灰飞烟灭的那一刻，消失在他所举起重剑的那一秒。为保家卫国踏入不归路的骑士如今却只是个玩具：身上的每个孔洞都被人侵犯，灌入腥臭黏稠的液体；每个黏膜都被挤压摩擦，直到血肉都溃烂露出森森白骨。那姿态可以说是“活着”吗？我感到不寒而栗。包围着他的人群就如同是撕食分尸的鬣狗，在昏暗的灯光下他们的脸藏匿在黑影中，我已经没办法看清。但我猜那些脸已经扭曲，化作狰狞可怖的魔鬼模样...它利用我们的愤怒攀上我们的骨髓，让我们遗忘自己是谁，让我们忘记我们曾拥有的那一切温暖的回忆，只剩下愤怒，只剩下破坏，只剩下狂乱扭动的腰肢和射精那一瞬的空白。梦魔从那缝隙中爬出，吞吃着由报复的快感汇聚而成的精液，腐蚀着我们那躲进性高潮中勉强喘口气的大脑。无论是梦魇还是暴民都等着从这具濒死的躯体上榨取些什么，还有躲在暗处不再言语的贵族们，那便是等待从骨头上剔下腐肉的秃鹫。突然间那双死人一样的眼睛朝着我看过来，我感到一整目眩，接着我就突然间看清了他周围人群的脸，那无一不是双眼空洞，面容枯槁，嘴角如同大笑一样裂开，露出渗血尖牙的恐怖面容！  
我吓得大叫一声直接朝后跳去，而泽菲兰的眼神已经又恢复成那副无神的状态了。而那些男人的脸也重新藏回了黑暗之中。刚才那一瞬只是我因疲惫而产生的幻觉吗？我无从而知...  
“你怎么了？”男人问，他的目光看起来是真真正正充满关切的。我摇了摇头直起身来，我并不敢在这里坐下，怕沾上那些死者的血。但，我明白，这并非是因为我觉得他们的血脏，而是因为见证了如此残忍无情的暴行而内心不安。  
“没什么。”我回答他，拍了拍身上的灰，我兜里的钱币哗哗作响。这时可能是因为听见了我的惨叫，从泽菲兰身后的黑暗中走出一个大块头男人。我感觉他的脸有几分面熟，但想不起来在哪里见过了。  
“哟，是你啊。”大块头和我打招呼，没等我回应又转头看向那个男人，“这是作家，我今早见过他。他说要为咱们发声来着。”他赤身裸体，一根软垂的粗黑阴茎挂在两腿之间来回晃荡，我不禁别开了目光。  
“原来是位作家啊。”男人恍然大悟似的一拍手，“能用自己的知识为我们的未来指点迷津，当今的国家就是需要你这种人啊。”  
他的语气里明显带上了赞赏和羡慕，但我一点都不觉得高兴。我的内心无比沉重，一句话也讲不出来。唉，我多么想转头就跑，回到我的家中忘记这一切，或者干脆放弃思考成为他们中的一员——他不值得可怜，这是他应得的，我应该这么想才对啊。倘若我觉得他可怜，那不是背叛了今日我走访的那些人，背叛了我的初衷，更是背叛了我自己吗？我早已「自由」了，我现在可以做我想做的任何事，写我想写的任何东西……  
“我要拿你付的钱去让我儿子上学，”男人自顾自说着，他开始谈论起自己的家庭，在回荡着肉体撞击声，辱骂声，笑声的狭窄小屋内显得怪异又荒诞，“知识，唯有知识能改变一切啊。碌碌无为过完一生，打仗，流血受伤，然后没意义的死去，我绝不会让我的孩子走上这条路。”  
他这样说着的同时，站在泽菲兰面前正享用着他的口腔的那个男人一阵抽搐，臀部的两片肌肉夹紧。他那样直挺挺的站了一会儿然后退出来，我看到鲜红的口腔粘膜里是白色的拉丝，他的两颗犬齿似乎是被敲掉了，其它地方的牙齿也是歪歪曲曲。嘴里的血大概已经被精液冲没了吧。他没有吞咽也没有呕吐的动作，冒着泡的白色精液从他嘴角落下来，砸到地上。我站在那里看着他被奸淫，自己竟也微妙的兴奋起来。正在受难的那个男人为自己所信奉的正义献上了包括心脏在内的一切，而不是像我们，人云亦云，双眼昏花……可将我们的双目遮蔽，将我们的一生定义成“碌碌无为”，认为我们的生命不值一提的，不正是他吗？熄灭黑暗中的星光，才能燃起燎原的希望之火；折断美丽的树枝，才能编织成阿波罗的桂冠。比起一瞬表现出的虚伪良知，我更想，我们更想要一个光明的未来。  
不知何时，我的双手已经紧攥成拳。我紧咬下唇，鼻尖淌汗，男人的手犹如黑羊的蹄一般拍在了我的肩上。  
“你也去试试吧，毕竟花了不少钱。虽然他大概说不出话来，可那嘴还挺会吸的。”  
被沙哑的话语诱惑着，我迈开双腿走向那张滋生罪恶与疾病的温床。老鼠从那下面爬过，蜈蚣缩进地缝里，苍蝇叮咬干涸的血迹，但我无需感到害怕。我离他很近了才发现他的四肢是被钉在木板上的，铁钉从他洁白的手心里穿过，四周是凝固发臭的血与铁锈味。不知不觉我已站到能居高临下看着他全身的地方。我的脸隐藏进油灯照不到的阴影中，双眼却如同饿狼一样闪闪发亮。我低头看向我掏出的生殖器，它狰狞扭曲，粗红的表面上爬满血管，如此涨大以至于都下垂了。那哪里还是我的阴茎，是魔鬼借我的身体显现罢了。泽菲兰的脸侧着，他像是感觉不到任何东西那样不予以我回应。  
由于他的双腿弯着，我很容易就找到了可供我泄欲的洞口，只是那地方看起来实在是够惨烈。供几十个人轮流使用过的肛门早就松松垮垮不成型，暴露在外的烂肉因为感染而发黑。那器官看起来就像是一团死婴挂在体外，往下滴滴答答漏着精水和稀便。刺鼻的精臭和粪尿气味强烈的刺激着我的鼻腔，这是同泽菲兰那圣洁的面孔截然相反的肮脏，不知他能否感觉得到。我把那怪物般的生殖器压在外翻的肛门上，注意到他的阴茎被剖开了，断面肿大发紫，形状却端丽对称，好似被割开的花蕊那样充满吸引力。花，没错…他的下体就好像两朵盛开的糜烂的，层层叠叠堆满肉瓣的恶之花。习惯了那股恶臭，它就会化作酒香，让这里的所有人都沉醉其中，我亦如此。并且我欣慰的看到，在我完全进入他体内，触到他那被搅烂的内脏时，他像是感到痛苦一样，眉头微微抽了一下。我突然感到一阵舒适的狂喜跃上我的脊背，我双手紧紧掐着泽菲兰的膝盖，为了想看到他更多的表情而疯狂蹂躏他的腹腔。侵犯他所有孔洞，撕裂他所有的粘膜；像踩碎水果那样碾碎他的腑脏，像雕琢木材那样挖出他的心脏；折断鸟儿的翅膀，剥下那洁白的羽毛。可无论我怎样残暴的对待他，无论我说着怎样的话羞辱他，泽菲兰只是以他空洞的绿色眼睛回应我。不，倒不如说他根本没在看我，那眼睛压根就没有聚焦。他就那样，面无表情，死人一样，就像是在嘲讽我……蔑视我的软弱，映射我的恐惧。他怎么敢！如果不是因为他，如果不是因为他们都是一群贪生怕死，勾心斗角的混蛋，我又、我又怎会沦落至此，我又怎会身在此处！愤怒蹿上我的心头，灼烧着我的全身令我更加失去理智。我疯狂的往前倾，双手掐住了泽菲兰那雪白的脖颈。此刻我恨极了那张脸，恨极了那双无情照射我的眼睛，它们就像玻璃珠，像我最为憎恶的眼球似的玻璃珠。儿时我曾从罐子里挑出它们来，恶狠狠的捏在手里，冰凉，滑腻，还带着丝血肉的黏滞感。我的妹妹喜欢它们，但我极其讨厌，即使是让她流泪我也不在乎。我的手心用力，再用力，绿色的玻璃珠被一再挤压变形，里面流出来玻璃状的液体，湿乎乎的惹人讨厌。我干脆直接拿指甲狠狠地掐，玻璃球裂开了。血浆，玻璃液，溅的到处都是，甚至飞了我的脸上，我却觉得安宁极了。  
直到那些男人开始咒骂起来，我被几个人拽住从泽菲兰身上拉起来，我才从那噩梦中回过神来。我浑身是汗，手掌仿佛沾着烂肉一样黏糊，接着视觉也回到了我的大脑里。我又回到了一开始那个黑暗的位置，居高临下的看着泽菲兰残破的躯体。他的眼神还是没有任何变化，只是鼻尖上凭空冒出许多汗珠，没血色的唇变得更苍白，一股尿臭混着血的味道弥漫开来，我的胯间也潮湿一片。可我再仔细看去，我看到他的左眼是一个空旷的血洞，血从那个地方咕噜噜的淌下来，那是被我挖下来的眼睛，在我手里被捏碎的那一只。他不再看我了，呆滞的目光回到一开始的位置，回到一开始的，照着油灯的光和我的脸的位置。我想起这间屋子的地板上所倒映的我的脸，肮脏，饥饿，目光灰暗，两颊消瘦。  
我都做了些什么啊。一股巨大的，空虚和荒凉，罪恶和恐惧交缠的悲痛感突然涌上我的喉头，让我不禁失声痛哭。

这间屋子中不存在时间的变化，无论是艳阳高照的清晨还是月光明亮的夜晚，在这里都毫无意义。这间与世隔绝的屋内只有两盏油灯缓慢的燃烧着。  
由于没有时间的概念，泽菲兰并不知道自己被关了多久。屠戮，施虐，哭嚎，这些像是前一秒刚发生过，又像是上个世纪的事。那些发动暴乱的人似乎都耐不住疲惫睡去，四周已经听不到说话声。  
又过了一会儿，传来了些响动，一个男人站起来伸了个懒腰，朝着禁锢泽菲兰的床板走来。他从泽菲兰的掌心和脚心中取下那四颗生锈的铁钉。开始腐烂的伤口发出恶臭，令男人一阵干呕。他拿一块破布随便擦了擦泽菲兰身上的那些伤口，无暇顾及空洞的眼窝，罩上件衣服遮住他溃烂的下体，然后就给他戴上枷锁往屋外带去。  
铁门又被推开了，不详的臭气欢快的蹿出密闭的空间，围绕在二人的身旁。泽菲兰被半推半赶的爬上蜿蜒回旋的楼梯，穿过黑白棋盘的地板，来到朝阳初升的街上，那里已经停了一支军队。  
士兵们将他押上车，这支部队如同朝圣一般缓慢的走过伊修加德无人的街道，目的地是砥柱层的广场。  
那里已经聚集了不少人，无论是平民，士兵，还是贵族。处刑对人民来说犹如一场表演，尤其当处死的是有叛国之罪的骑士。  
泽菲兰默默承受着这一切。他像是灵魂被抽走了那般无神，虽然人站在那里，可看上去早就已经飘走了。阳光照在他饱经摧残的瘦弱躯体上，照在他左边漆黑的眼眶上。那个曾经正直、清廉的义心早已不存在，现在这个只是替罪的皮囊。他那让人喜爱的俊朗面容被划的稀烂，遍布淤青和肿块，凌乱的金发上沾着血渍、尿液和灰尘。唯一有些辨认性的右眼如同一潭死水，呆滞的望着他再也熟悉不过的街道。  
他曾在那些大街小巷无忧无虑的奔跑穿梭过，曾作为一名神殿骑士巡逻过那些街道，也曾在值夜班时走过那些路。现在是他在看它们最后一眼。热爱亦或是憎恶，泽菲兰现在已经无法思考这些东西了。温暖的阳光照在他脸上，对他来说也不过是在灼烧那些伤口。  
肉体的生和死又怎样呢，他现在还算“活着”吗？没人知道答案。  
他被押到广场上搭起的行刑台上，那底下密密麻麻聚集了不少人，熟悉的，陌生的，曾并肩战斗过的，在泽菲兰看来都只是模糊的斑点。叹息，谩骂，震惊的声音，在他听来只是纷乱的叽喳。刽子手擦拭着弯刀的刀刃，它已经被磨的光滑锃亮，性能想必也能极致发挥。  
泽菲兰的眼睛只是越过人群看着远处一轮升起的太阳。  
然后吵闹的人群安静下来，有几个人说了些什么有关国家，战神之类的东西。再接着观众的眼睛齐刷刷的盯向舞台，泽菲兰被按着双肩压下，他的视线降低不少。在他身后举起的弯刀，犹如一轮新月一般散发着慈爱的光辉。  
本该这样结束的，可在泽菲兰模糊的视线里，在大审门若隐若现的轮廓里，突然出现了无比清晰的影像。那是一段回忆，是他的父亲在打了胜仗之后，与同伴架马凯旋归来的场景。那是还是孩童的泽菲兰就在这里迎接父亲归来。  
他的脖颈突然像天鹅一样伸长了，从泽菲兰破碎的喉咙中扯出了撕裂的悲鸣，那号哭如同鸟鸣一般撕碎了天空，连动物都为之惊动。一群四散奔逃的渡鸦穿过升起的红日，等太阳再次露出全貌时，高举的弯刀已经落下，自然也就不再有啼哭了。  
骑士精神死了。  
丢掉沾血的屠刀，刽子手拾起那颗滚落地面，还在冒血的头颅。它还保留了其主人最后一刻的狰狞面容。“活着的时候怎么说也是个美人，死了却是这模样，真可惜啊。”刽子手低声嘟囔着，像是拿了个什么晦气东西似的将它举出去好远。届时台下的人群爆发出潮水般的掌声。  
库尔扎斯的阳光，正温暖的照射在每个人身上。

**Author's Note:**

> 引用：  
> 鲁迅，热风·随感录·39  
> “红肿之处，艳若桃花；溃烂之时，美如乳酪。”  
> Henry Wallis，Muerte de Chatterton  
> “折断美丽的树枝，才能编织成阿波罗的桂冠。”
> 
> “一群孩子在欺负一只受伤的鸟儿，因为它是从大贵族的院里掉下来的。他们抓住它美丽的翅膀，一根根扯下它的羽毛。我也在他们其中，我自我麻痹我是被逼迫着这样做的，但其实我只是害怕被讨厌和孤立，然后变成和这只鸟一样的下场....这时候泽菲兰来了，他询问我们在干什么。队长说，我们抓到了一只鸟。而泽菲兰并没加入我们，相反他冲着队长的脸砸了一拳，从他手里夺走了鸟。他轻声安抚着那只伤痕累累，还受惊了的鸟儿，一边走远了。你觉得我会对他心生钦佩吗？不，我好恨他，我发自内心的讨厌他。我恨他的勇敢揭露出的我的懦弱，我一路跑回了家，大声哭了起来。我知道，即使再给我一次机会，我也无法像他一样。”


End file.
